Facade (one shot)
by Princess-Majecoro
Summary: So here is a very short story i shortly made after CH4's release. This story is basically playing around with the idea of Joey being really agressive behind the scenes.


_**"And if you dont believe in your self,fake your cofidence! You know what they say! Fake it till you make it!"** **"And cut."**_ Grant said as he turned off the tape recorder. _ **"Ugh,finally. This crap is taking a goddamn toll on me. Do you know how annoying this is for me?"**_ Joey said in a very irateted manner. _ **"I know it is..."**_ Grant said back in a quiet voice while looking down. _ **"People just believe everything they hear dont they? How do they not understand things cant be done by 'believing' or 'Dreaming' or whatever, you have to be unfair,do the worst things to get further,put on a facade and have countless of people leave you behind because they dont know this is one of the only ways you can win."**_ Joey told him,in an Angered still couldnt believe this is who Joey was,he was always after succsess and never cared about anyone but himself. He was completely diffrent behind the scenes,and very few people knew this. _ **"You believed everything i said,didnt you Grant?"**_ Joey said after a long pause. _ **"Joey..."**_ Grant said while trying to Look even thourgher away than before. _ **"What? Am i so wrong? You believed every single Word i said! Thats why you joined in the First place right? You didnt say no to henry because you looked up to me because of all the things i said!"**_ Grant couldnt deny it. When Henry quit,he asked Grant if he wanted to be in charge of the money,he of course,Said yes,since Joey was he Idol back then. _ **"Joey please-"**_ _**"What now? This is what you wanted! You wanted to join! You said didnt Want to be one of the 'small people' anymore! You wanted to me to tell you everything! This all what you wanted!"**_ Joey started closing his eyes _ **"Joey i-"**_ _ **"Oh let me guess,if you would have known that i was like this,you wouldnt have joined. Well,EARTH TO GRANT,NOT EVERYONE IS WHAT THEY SEEM TO BE!"**_ Joey shouted even of what he said was true,Grant was unable to deny it,but he was also unable to accept didnt Want to,he still didnt want to believe this is what Joey really was. ** _"..."_** Grant stayed quiet,silently starting to tear up,still not able to accept the truth."There,you Admit it yourself. You cant achive anything by dreaming or some shit,you cant trust everyone,and the fact we are currently having this conversation is because of you!" Joey said while starting to stand up. _ **"Joey...may ask a question?"**_ Grant Asked is a quiet manner. _ **"Alright,was is it."**_ joey answered _**"Why would you say lies like that? Why not just Tell the truth like you did now?"**_ Grant Asked im while still Looking away. _**"Its obvious,isnt it? When you are viewed as pessimistic,no one will listen to you. Imagine this grant,there are two people infront of you,one says you can achive anything you Want,the other one says the only way to Get anywhere is by being unfair,who would listen to?"**_ _ **"The optmistic-"**_ _**"The optimistic one of Course!"**_ ** _"But,joey-"_** _**"What now Grant?! Was is it now?!"** **"A-are you sure this the only way you can achieve something?"** **"Of course not! This just is the easiest one!"**_ It was true,why pick anyother way than this? If you do anything else there is a good Chance you might fail,and Grant couldnt argue with that. But he didnt want to have this as one of the only ways,he wanted to have a way that wouldnt hurt anyone,that of course,wasnt possible,but he still wanted there to be another way. There were a few minutes of silence between them,Grant silently let out a few tears and Joey just sat in his chair while he Rested his head on his Hand. _ **"Hey Joey?"**_ Someone finally broke the silence with Sammy coming into the room. _**"I Need to talk to you about some things. Like for example,some employees havent been doing their Job."**_ _ **"Alright sammy!"**_ Said the,now,optimistic man while stud up. _**"Grant,would you mind Leaving my office?"** **"No,of Course not."**_ Grant Replied quietly while he stud up. As he walked out the door could hear the door slam behind him. After some time he finally got to his office,as he opened the door and walked in he could feel all his stress trying to unwind. He didnt let it though,he didnt want to let it all out,he didnt want to let Joeys words get the better of him,he didnt Want anything. He just sat down in his chair and tried not to think about anything.


End file.
